


A song of his Suffering Soul (cancelled)

by Ennardbird4



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Betrayal by an old friend, Burnt alive, Child Abuse, Death of a friend, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mages, Pain, Physical Abuse, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennardbird4/pseuds/Ennardbird4
Summary: This is my first writing this so tell me what you think :D.Also this won't go exactly how it did in Dream SMP.  I added in my own touches to it and I hope you enjoyThis will be currently cancelledI guess there was too much lore to catch up to. This is more of a practice run. But will be working on my own story with orginal characters.I'm also thinking about doing undertale stories.I can't wait to work on it. I might also have minecraft included just not with  Tommy, tibbo, and everyone else in dreamsmp. Orginal ideas :) can't wait to show it to you guys.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 40





	1. I thought you Said we Wouldn’t Leave Each Other

Everyone gathered around the podium as Wilbur gazed upon everyone here. I sat in the front row seat with I think Eret, but I don’t really care who I sit with. I’m proud of Fundy and Niki for trying to beat Pog2020, Schlatt2020, and Swag2020. I mean, I did vote for them just for the fun of it. I’m confident that Tommy has this in the bag. I mean, just look at Quackity, George is not even here. Sure the sudden appearance of Schlatt’s campaign was unexpected, but Tommy had more time to spread their vote. 

The tap of the microphone rang out, demanding the attention of everyone here. “Thank you everyone for coming here today.” Wibur’s voice rang out,“I’m ready to announce the results of the election.”  _ That’s odd, I thought to myself, Wilbur sounds a bit… dejected. I wonder- _

“In fourth place is Coconut2020 wi-”

“YEAH!” Fundy yelled out with his hands raised, Eret and Niki cheering out at the same time.

“Umm, right and with a vote of 9% they take fourth place.” Wilbur as he took a breath and continued on. “In third place is Schlatt2020 with a vote of 16%.” In the crowd I could hear the slow sound murmurs among the people. 

“In second place is...” Wilbur paused and I could feel everyone at the edge of their seats. “It’s Swag2020 with a vote of 30%, leaving Pog 2020 first with 45% of votes.” I could hear Tommy loudly shouting ‘We won Wilbur!’ as every cheered out loud. I looked at Schaltet as he leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face. I felt my heart sink and I knew this wasn't over.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!” WIlbur shouted which got the attention of Tommy who had been too busy rejoicing. Tommy quilted down and looked at Wilbur, as he quietly said “Please Tommy, stay quiet.”

“Before the election ended, Swag2020 made a deal with Schlatt2020. The deal was that whatever happened they would pull their votes with Schlatt2020 votes. This puts the coalition government in first place with a vote of 46%.” Everyone started yelling out, in hope that… that this was all a joke. Sadly it wasn’t as Wilbur’s grim look told it all, but I couldn’t bring myself to be upset. I had been planning to leave it all behind and build myself a new life. With Tommy and Wilbur no longer in power I could be free and leave L’Manberg behind. 

I tuned back in to Schlatt saying in a cold tone, “Get off of my podium.” I watched as Quackity laughed out loud as his dirty, yellow wings spread out in excitement. Tommy walked down towards Wilbur who sat behind me 2 rows down. Fundy, Niki, and Eret sat with each other in the back. Punz sat in the seat where Eret was, while Ponk, Jack, and Hbomb sat on the other row of seats on the left. 

Schlatt looked down on everyone and his ram horns making him look like a super villain. He scanned the crowd and his gaze landed on me, and it felt like he was studying me like an artifact. What could he want and why me out of all people. I could see him smirk as I pulled down my hat to cover my face. 

He adjusted the microphone and his voice echoed out,“Well, that was easy. You know… the day I was banned from here, I vowed that I would return stronger than ever.” He looked to the sun and looked back, “And as my first decree, as the EMPEROR OF L’MANBERG! I REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT!” With a final yell, he pointed at them,”GET THEM OUT OF HERE!” 

A flurry of action happened as George, the vice president of Quackity, with Ponk and Punz bowed them. Wilbur dragged Tommy by the arm as they fled for the entrance of the main part of L’Manberg. I had been lucky that I decided to give them pots of invisibility. My coms buzzed with a message of “ _ Wilbur soot was shot by GeorgeNotFound” _ . I couldn’t believe that they had just felt me, they just left without me. Wilbur only took Tommy when he clearly knows I’m their friend. I felt gape in my heart as I stood frozen in the direction of where they fled. Is this what they had felt when Eret betrayed them in the war that I didn’t take part in? … It truly feels awful….


	2. I did it For Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is and sorry for the slow updates on this.  
> There is no TW so enjoy and tell me your opinion. I would like to know what you feel about it. Trying my best here so constructive criticism is very appreciated <3

I couldn’t believe they had just simply left everyone behind, even if their safety was on the line. It must hurt Fundy so much to see his father run like a coward. I glanced at Fundy, but all I could see ears flatten back and his hat pulled down. Everyone looked down with a heavy sorrow, to helpless watch their heros become exiles. 

Quackity grinned without the sorrow and Schlatt smirked knowing he would be forever a ruler. Schlatt spoke again and I really wished I was exiled with them. “Tubbo? Is Tubbo here?” I… I’m honestly terrified because this man would gladly kill you if you were in trouble.

“Ah! There he is! Come up here Tubbo.” I was a warning, a warning he would hurt me if I embarrassed him. I scrambled out of my seat and clumsily climbed up the hill. I stood right next to him with my head down, and god, he smells awful. He just smells of cigarettes and of his power. 

“Tubbo,  _ look at me _ .” I snapped my head up, his eyes promising a world of hurt, but to everyone else he seemed friendly. “Good. Now, I want you to be my Secretary of State.  _ My right hand man.  _ Now what do you say Tubbo,” he extended his hand, “do you accept?” I stood there dumbfounded with the proposal, no,  _ command _ , to be his right hand man. I was Tommy’s but I did nothing important and anything I suggested got brushed away. Tommy just went, “That’s stupid!” or “Shut the f*ck up Tubbo! I’m busy here!” It went that way every single time and not once did he ask me for an idea! He always asked Wilbur, Jack, and hell, he even asked Fundy out of all people! 

But that didn’t matter right now, I could either be exiled or ‘become’ Schlatt’s right hand man. I was just going to be their errand boy, doing the lesser jobs no one wants to do. I had no say in the matter, but when I took his hand in mine, I had a goal set in mind. I would take this job not because Schaltt wants me to just so he could rub it in Tommy’s face, but to protect L’Manberg and its people. I could make sure it was as fair as possible for them, I could be their savior after a hurricane storm. 

My thoughts were interrupted with a piercing yell, “TUBBO! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?” I dropped my hand and whipped my head towards the sound. It was Niki with tears streaming down her face as Eret held her back. Eret had a look of disappointment despite his sunglasses covering his eyes. Shame and regret roared through me as Schlatt and Quackity led me away, his grip tight as a cobras on my shoulder. 

I heard the whisper of Tommy and all I could feel is the blaring feeling of emptiness. “ _ I trusted you Tubbo... _ ” And all I could say with a lump in my throat is a faint “I know”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked a lot longer on goggle docs...  
> Welp, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make it longer.


	3. I tried... I Really Did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe what has been happening these pass few days. I'm honestly looking forward to the future. Once I get this work done, i might work on a second book of these pass events.  
> What do you guys think, should I? I might do it but I would have to do a lot of planning for it like this one.   
> Hope you enjoy this one stay safe! <3

We entered the White House as guilt racked me for causing the tears in her eyes. Schlatt paused and turned to Quackity and whispered in his ear. With wide eyes, Quackity ran out back outside and I could hear his voice ringing. 

Suddenly Schlatt spoke, “Tubbo I need you to get picks for everyone here, including you and Quackity.” Then his hand left my shoulder and he briskly walked away, with his hands clasped behind his back. I ran out towards the main part of the country and I winced, of course his hand left a bruise. I reached the area with the monument in the pond near the lone tree. I slipped down to my secret bunker, a bit wet but overall fine. I really hope Schlatt doesn’t notice how moist my hair after I return. 

I walked down the hallway, the floor made with stone and red warped wood from the Nether. I entered the brewing room and went to the right chest, pulling out pickaxes with different endurances. I shut the chest and stuffed everything into my inventory. I saw everyone rallied at the entrances of L’Manberg, at least I didn’t have to go far. 

“Ah there he is! My right hand man! Now everyone get to work!” Every stood in line for a pickaxe, hands quickly and careful taking the pickaxe. I winced, knowing they were ALL uncomfortable with me. Eret hadn’t taken one and I mean, he didn’t have to since he’s a king, not a citizen of L’Manberg. He lost that privilege when I heard he betrayed my friends. Everyone stood around, not doing Schlatt’s bidding, not even Quackity. 

“Sir, are sure that we should take down the walls?” Quackity questioned as looked down, even he was terrified! Fear rushed through me as I silently watched the interaction. 

“Are you questioning me Quackity?!”Schlatt snarled as he stared him down and Quackity shrinked back. 

“No sir! I just wanted to know if you're sure of this.”

“I’m very sure about that Quackity. Now,” Schlatt pointed the handle of an axe at everyone, “ who will cut down the signs?” Everyone stood there silently, no one wanted to be the traitor. The signs were placed there and if any one cut it down, they were just like Eret. Irritation flashed Schaltt’s face and before he could speak, I gently took the iron axe from him. 

Terror flashed through Eret and Niki, Eret gently pleaded, “Tubbo please, don’t do it. You know how much it means to them. Here let me do it, I can’t have you being like me.” He reached for the axe and I stepped away and faced the sign. The axe reflected my face and god did I look terrible. Bags were under my eyes and my eyes… they were voided of emotion. Who was this boy with this defeated look? Where was the boy who smiled and silly pranced in the flower fields?

I could hear Quackity begging me to hand it over to him. How kind of him, I guess he knew how much it meant to me. A part of me cried out, wanting me to put it down, but the other one… told me it was all to protect them. I swung it above my head and slammed the axe down on the first sign. I could hear the screams of Niki, gosh, why did it have to be Niki I hurt so much. Didn’t she understand? Everything I did was to protect her and everyone! 

“Ata boy, Tubbo! Why can’t you all be more like him? Jesus, it would save me the hassle! Come on, get to work! Those walls won’t tear themself down!”Schlatt yelled, '' I think I pleased him? Perfect! If he’s happy then he won’t hurt anyone… right? I looked above me to see Fundy tear down the walls, oh the bitter irony. Wilbur’s own son taking down the very falls he built for him. I could hear someone slam down their pick and two foot steps walked away. I guess it was Niki and Eret that left. 

………………………..………………………..………………………..

I walked back to the pond, where I could finally rest… and cry over what happened. No light pierced in my bunker as I sat on my bed, hugging my knees and ugly sobs racked out of me. I couldn’t believe that I cut down the signs and took down the walls. I barely even tried to stop Schlatt from removing the L from L’Manberg, saying that they took no L’s. Or how about how he barely protested against wearing everyone had to wear suits as the new uniform. I bet it was all to rub it even more to Wilbur and Tommy how Schlatt was in power. 

After what I think hours passed, I shakily stood up and made my way to the entrance. I need time to think and with the sun not there to smile upon us. The sorrowful moon basked it’s light on me as I made my way to the meadow. I really hope this doesn’t backfire on me, I don’t need Schaltt on my back about how I’m out late at night. 


	4. Why Couldn't we go Back to when we didn't carry the weight of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: There is a bit of something graphic here so I will more it with * where it starts and a # to mark where it ends. You may skip over it.  
> There is also swearing but I bet you knew this with Tommy here.  
> Also enjoy since hinted to Tubbo's past so enjoy <3

The meadow is still beautiful how I remembered when I arrived, basked under the somber moonlight. Flowers of many kinds dance under the command of the gentle wind. The hives of the bees who lived here had long gone home, safe and happy… unlike me. There's a pond here, the color of iron, reflecting the moon’s beauty. Crickets chirped and from afar, I could see a pack of wolves traveling… together. God, how I missed them so, so much. 

I sat on the cool grass, this used to be where he and Tommy played, when he wasn’t busy fighting Dream with Wilbur. Oh how our family had fallen apart, why couldn't we be like those pack wolves? Always together, always there for the other when they started to fall? Tommy left him as soon as he refused to be part of a war where children don't belong. 

_ Tommy walked up to him, a wide, excited grin etched in his face. “Hey Tubbo!” He greeted, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I had been planting Foxgloves and carnations with the other ones. I also was reading up on the plant care for them and their meaning. I moved all of my plants here to my new jungle place where I mixed with potions. I have created many unique potions based on the basic ones, I even wrote them down, safely hidden in my enderchest.  _

_ I wiped my hands on my blue pants as I stood up from where I kneeled. With a massive grin, I cheerfully greeted, “Hello Tommy! What brings you here?” _

_ “Oh, can’t their best friend visit them? I’m hurt!”Tommy mocked as he faked to have his pride offended.  _

_ I giggled, Tommy never fails to be the sun that lights my day. “Oh Tommy,” rolled my eyes at it, “I’m so sorry for offending, please forgive me!” _

_ “You better be b*tch!”Tommy screeched out, his voice really is unique for being really loud. _

_ With a soft huff I asked him,“No really, why are you here? My home is a bit far away from here.” I’m really curious because Tommy wouldn be someone’s b*tch, he would have them come over to them.  _

_ Tommy suddenly quiets down into a tense silence. My happiness fades as I furrow my brows in concern. I draw my hand close to Tommy, intending on grabbing his arm. “Tommy? Are you-” _

_ Tommy’s head snapped up, the odd fixtation seemed to have been broken. I dropped my hand down, as he spoke,“Oh, sorry big man, didn’t mean to leave ya there.” He cleared his throat, shifting his feat nervously. He looked at my garden and asked,“Will you join me and Wilbur in the war for freedom, for L’Manberg.” Oh, of course, that’s why he’s nervous, he knew how much I disliked war. I prefer the peaceful way unless I have to resort to violence, not everything can be solved with words.  _

_ He couldn vist me to ask me to steal from Fundy or pull a prank on him. It had to be a favor, one I couldn’t agree to. With a sigh, I firmly told him, “Tommy, you know how I feel about it.” _

_ “I know, I know big man,” Tommy looked at him with an expression I never seen on him, fear, “It's just, we need more recruits and I had to ask you!” He stretched out his hand, an offering to something couldn’t go back on. “Please,” he said with dispersion, “join me and you would be my right hand man! Tommy and Tubbo,” he pulled me under his arm as his hand waved at my home, “the two mans that took down the green bastard!”  _

_ He pulled back and pinned my arms, with a tight smile he asked, “What do you say? Tubbo my man?” I pondered the idea and I knew it had to be a no. This wasn’t going to about him, he would just be a pawn. He would be a part of this game to checkmate Dream, when it was obvious they would lose. Don’t get me wrong! They could win but Dream would destroy everything you have just to win. I just don’t want to be in a war, no  _ **_revolution_ ** _ , that would destroy me physically and mentally.  _

_ I pulled back and with a small exhale, I told him, “I’m sorry Tommy, it’s a no.”  _

_ “But-” _

_ “Tommy it's a no!” I yelled. I covered my mouth in terror, I have never yelled at him. It felt awful, yet it felt amazing, it felt  _ **_exhilarating_ ** _. I quickly tried to cover it up, “O-oh, sorry, I-I’m s-sorry!” Tommy continued to stay eerily silent, increasing my panic as he walked away. “I-I can still g-give you s-supplies! Tommy wait!” I grabbed his hand then I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I flinched harshly, as I gingerly touched it, as it heated up uncomfortably. I uneasily starred at Tommy, as he looked back at me with horror. He stepped forward but stopped when I stumbled back, terrified.  _

_ “I’m… sorry Tubbo, I didn’t mean to! I was just-” _

_ With a sniffle I answered,“It’s alright, you didn’t mean it.” I brushed past him and Tommy called out, “ I’ll take you up on the offer!” I raised my hand, in acknowledgement I had heard him, all I wanted to do now was be with my bees.  _

That wasn’t a pleasant memory yet I couldn’t help in remembering that instance. Could that have been when we started to fall apart, when our friendship started to rot away like bacteria to a dead corpse? I gripped my arms as the wind tugged on my suit, why had I decided to go out with this on? I summoned my wings, as they tore through the fabric. I wrapped my wings around me, as I shivered there, all alone. 

My primary wings are a dark green, like the needles of a pine tree or the image people have of a forest, with white lower feathers, spotted with yellow, close to the color of gold. I have secondary wings below the first one, they’re smaller but still quite large. The feathers are the same pattern of a bee but speckled with a light orange, like the color of the flower marigold, under the wing. I really loved the wings, but they weren’t actually my wings. My wings are like the bees and I also have bee antennas. But what makes me special is I could switch them both at will and hid my features with simple magic I learned from Big Law. 

I just couldn’t trust no one with my secret, not even Tommy knew. I even hid my horns but they aren’t like Schlatt’s. My horns curver under my ears and it appeared to have the look of dark oak tree bark. Each horn is made of two horns intertwined, extending outward, past the tip of my nose. It's similar to a small ficus tree, its trunk is twisted, similar to chains. I loved how unique they looked which is why I hid them from view. I didn’t want them cut off as a trophy, since they could grow flowers and leaves. I remember a dragon hybrid I met who had his wings cut off. 

_ I walked quietly along the cover of the forest, walking along side ~~B!r(^~~ , he was a winter dragon, arctic and turquoise blue wings. My bee wings were just growing a bit larger as my antennas moved anxiously in the air. I glanced to my side as Big Law, Big Crime, and Toob trailed after me. They were really my only friends even if they looked like shadows of me, they protected me when I was younger.  _

_***** Suddenly I appeared inside a tree, as painful screams echoed out to the mass. I could hear the cruel laughter of Hunters. I could hear how blood splattered on the ground and how the bone disconnected from its sockets. Heard one of them demand where I was, my friend refusing. I could hear the sickening smell of flesh burning, and soon my friend screamed no more.  _

_ I found myself standing over ~~B!r(^’s~~ charred body, he had been set on fire alive. I couldn’t even recognize him, as lifeless eyes stared up to the darkening sky. Something glinted from the grass, it was ~~B!r(^’s~~ necklace. The necklace had the form of ice blue dragons with a sapphire eye, and the golden chain covered with a bit of blood. I couldn’t- couldn’t- **#** _

I snapped my eyes back up to the meadow, I frantically grabbed it from inside my pocket. He would have loved to live here with the bees and cows. I wiped my eyes, I couldn’t believe humans could treat others different from them like this. From that day, I learned to hide my features, even the magic I had within me. I’m lucky no one tried to kill me when Big Law took control near Tommy. Oh so lucky am I now, to be alive while others like me have fallen. 

I stood me from my place as my wings folded back into its hiding place. I made my way back to my prison. I really hoped I could hide my secret, and maybe this nightmare will end soon. With a pat to the oak tree, I slipped under the cover of darkness with a heavier heart. 


End file.
